


A Thousand Years... A Thousand More

by tsukino111



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukino111/pseuds/tsukino111
Summary: A songfic of Christina Perri’s “A Thousand Years” (Part 2 featuring Steve Kazee) interpreted using the story of Princess/Neo-Queen Serenity (Usagi) and Prince/King Endymion (Mamoru) from Naoko Takeuchi's Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. They literally have loved each other for a thousand years and then a thousand more! Just sayin’!Rated T for trigger warning on our star-crossed lovers during the Silver Millennium and some mild adult situations.Lyrics from Christina Perri’s “A Thousand Years” (Part 2 featuring Steve Kazee) and excerpts taken from translated manga from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi.The story starts during the Silver Millennium era, moves into the 20th/21st centuries, and ends during the 30th century, Neo-Silver Millennium (Crystal Tokyo) era. Enjoy!





	A Thousand Years... A Thousand More

**Author's Note:**

> This was created to celebrate our favorite heroine's birthday on June 30th! Happy Birthday, Sailor Moon/Usagi/Serena/Serenity and Chibi-Usa!!
> 
> Every time I hear this song, I always think of Princess/Neo-Queen Serenity (Usagi) and Prince/King Endymion (Mamoru). They literally have loved each other for a thousand years and then a thousand more! Just sayin’! So, I wanted to put my interpretation of this song for them! Hope you like!

****** A Thousand Years ** ** **

****

******_The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath_** ** **

****

********_Your eyes, a color so deep and dark that I feel I am being swallowed up in them._  
_The same color as this beautiful blue planet, a place of infinite hope and possibility._  
_And then there was you, my secret. The Crown Prince to the Earth Kingdom._  
_Endymion._  
_Stronger than anyone, a magnificent man._  
_Just for a chance to get a glimpse of you._  
_I came down to this planet so many times._

****

Cascading floral ivy pillars hid my presence. Many times I found myself in this exact spot, sneaking a peek of you. Mostly, you were wielding a sword either alone or with your guardians. Luckily for me, Kunzite sparred with you much later in my observances of you for I fear my presence would have been noticed a lot sooner than it had been. Not to speak ill of your other guardians… Kunzite is a very powerful man. 

When I first saw you, you were donned in your regalia, doubling as your royal and battle attire. The navy suit, high-necked and long-sleeved, with silver and gold trim at the sleeves, neck, and chest in simple detail that fit your physique perfectly. Plate armor of pauldron for your wide shoulders, plackart for the reinforcement of your hidden defined abdominal muscles, and greaves for your strong and toned lower legs. The long flowing cape of black and red silk lining suspended from your broad shoulders by silver decorative buttons. A leather double wrap belt held your sheathed sword, allowing you to easily engage in daring and romantic adventures with ostentatious bravado. 

It was your Claymore sword that gave away my location. I was peering around the pillar when I was unable to resist watching you swinging your sword in rhythmic motions. Your practiced and precise movements aren’t what held me captivated that day, however, and what had me moving further from the pillar than any other time. No, this day it was your shirtless, rolled-up pants, and sans shoes state of undress that had my lack of thought and reasoning fluttering in the windless day with the butterflies erupting in my lower belly. Sweat dripped from your long onyx hair that typically dipped over your beautiful blue orbs. It also had your skin glistening in the heat of the full bright sun. The angle of your sword caught my reflection, causing you to stop mid stride to turn and address me. 

You revealed to me that you never thought me a threat or intruder, but an angel sent from the heavens. My ivory chiffon gown with gold beads and pearls bodice, billowing around, gave me an ethereal look that stunned you speechless. My long silver hair and porcelain skin undoubtedly contributed to your belief. 

When you regained your voice, you dropped your sword immediately, afraid it would scare me away, and asked, "Are you an angel?" 

As if a magnetic force's influence could no longer keep us separated, I found myself inches away from you. 

"My apologies, Prince Endymion. I meant you no interruption from your training." 

The intensely sapphire eyes of yours held mine for what felt like an eternity. I was rooted to the spot, almost as if your powerful Earthean magic was scanning and reading my soul. 

Your sinful smile almost brought me to my knees. I had seen many different smiles on you before when observing you from my screen on the Moon, but never had I seen that smile. And in person, no less. It was causing such havoc on my mind and body. 

Completely aware of your ability to affect me so, you further enchanted me by bringing your long finger to twirl around a wisp of hair framing my face. "Since you know of me, may I inquire of the gorgeous goddess who stands before me?" 

My cheeks must have taken a rosy hue because I felt the heat rushing to my face. I couldn't tear my eyes away from yours. It was a few moments before I answered you. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding, I parted my lips - an action that had your eyes drop there. "Serenity..." 

You were trying to place my accent and thought you knew my origins, but it wasn't until I revealed my name, did it confirm your suspicions. 

"So I was right. A goddess does stand before me." It was then that you reached for my hand and brought it to your sensuous lips, placing a chaste kiss. 

The feel of your large hand holding mine brought tingles of electric current racing through my body and your lips sent shivers down my spine. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having your presence, Princess?" My hand never left yours. You continued to hold it, me not minding in the least. 

****

**_Right from the start_**  
**_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_**  
**_…beats fast_**  
**_Colors and promises_**

****

_Elysion is the sacred land that protects Earth.  
It is a place that quietly exists deep inside Earth and is like the heart of this planet. _

****

From the moment we met, I knew I never wanted to be separated from you. Your mesmerizing eyes, your delicious smile, your genuine laugh, your sensuous touch… 

You welcomed me to your Golden Kingdom with open arms. I experienced all that your world had to offer, privately with you. Every time I saw you, every time you gave me that sinful smile of yours, and every time you held my hand or held me close, my heart pounded with excitement. 

"Come, love. I want to show you something." You had whispered to me during one of my many visits after that fateful encounter. 

An exquisite white Pegasus, your beloved steed, brought us to a marvelous paradise seemingly just beyond your castle's walls. It's location a secret to everyone but you. Elysion is what you called it. Never in any history book on the Moon had I learned of this wonderful place. If so, I probably would have ventured here first. 

We flew down after the mountain's brow, skimming the idyllic waterfall that filled a large body of water. Surrounding the lake were shining fields with flowers of gold on one side, mossy beds and blissful meadows on the other side. An ocean breeze blew around the island of the blessed, swaying the leaves of the splendid trees on land with plentiful fruit. 

"This is my personal sanctuary. Not even my four heavenly kings, my most trusted friends and protective generals, have witnessed its beauty." 

How shocked I was to learn that honor. I blinked rapidly as I brought my hand to my chest in an attempt to slow my erratic heart. "...And you chose to share this with me? ...Why?" I asked once you gently placed me on the sacred ground. 

"Isn't it obvious?" You made me intimately flush against your body. "I am utterly...," you pressed your lips to my forehead, "...wholeheartedly...," you pecked my nose with your lips, "infinitely…," you brushed my lips with yours, "…in love with you." It was then you crushed my lips in an Earth-shattering kiss that I would dream about for weeks to come. "I would give you my world, Seren." 

" Oh, Endy…" 

****

**_How to be brave?_**  
**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_**

****

_"We can't go on meeting each other this way."_  
_"Why not?"_  
_"The inhabitants of the Earth and the Moon must not interact. It's The Gods' Law."_  
_'I can't fall in love with you like this. But perhaps, it is already too late.'_

****

"We are becoming reckless, my heart." 

"Let them take my crown then." You nuzzled my neck and placed soft kisses across my exposed collarbone. "I only want you." 

My soft giggles were felt as you tightened your hold of me. "You don't mean that. I know your people mean everything to you." 

"Our people." You corrected. With an exasperated sigh you replied, "As the strongest and most powerful beings in all of existence, we can change the laws." With a pause, you shifted our bodies so you were laying on top of me, looking straight into my sky blue eyes and continued your rant. "Intergalactic, galactic, international, planetary, whomever - whatever, celestial body or not that oppose us, we will stand up to and will not allow anything or anyone to come between us." I could see the strong conviction in your eyes… You had me, a peace maker, wanting to fight alongside you on the front lines. "Nothing can take you away from me." Your head swooped down and locked our lips. After several passion-filled kisses, you ended with, "If I must become a tyrant king to have you, so be it." 

Your strength and resolve of your undying affection for me had me elated with joy. I felt as though we could take on the universe and actually be selfish with just this one thing... 

"Yes!" 

"Yes?" You pulled your head away from mine with a quizzical raised brow. 

I switched our positions so that I could put myself on top of you. It was easy to do considering your confused state of mind. 

"Yes, I will marry you, Endymion!" I declared with triumph and a goodhearted laugh. 

With the broadest grin I have ever seen you with, you responded, "Good. Because I will never let you go." 

****

**_But watching you stand alone_**  
**_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_**

****

_Eventually, the Earth and the Moon went to war._  
_And our period of happiness was utterly destroyed._  
_At the time, the young - yet strong - prince, Endymion… he alone remained immune to the enemy’s lies, and fought long and hard to protect his people. But he was too late. Protecting you, he fell, and in your despair, you decided to join him._

****

The rough winds tousled your rogish hair. Even from the view of you on my screen, I itched to run my fingers through your silk locks and bunch them together as you kissed me mercilessly. As I continued to watch you, I selfishly knew it could never be enough for me to simply gaze at you day in and day out. 

I must have you by my side, as long as we both shall live. At this point, I was like you - I didn’t care what anyone thought. I loved you and I wanted to be selfish and have someone for myself. I wanted a happily ever after, just like the princesses in your world's folklore. 

Later that night, at our annual masquerade ball, I had the pleasure of experiencing what it could be like to have you in my arms for the Galaxy to see. We danced, we laughed, we kissed under the stars and in the light of your beautiful planet. 

You gave me one lovely night. One extraordinary evening filled with hope and possibility. It was as if you knew something was going to happen… 

Screams and sounds of explosions erupted, causing you to grab my hand and pull me towards the balcony. Across the distance, a black cloud rolled in. Huge monoliths suddenly appeared and began to spread over the entire Moon’s surface. 

You had spun me so I was looking directly at you. "Serenity, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Dark creatures invaded my planet, trying to make it their own. They were not content with simply the Earth, that now they are seeking domination of your 'Legendary Silver Crystal.'" 

"Oh no, we have to stop them!" I left your embrace, reaching for your hand to lead you away. "Let's see my mother! She and the senshi can help-!" 

“Prince Endymion! Join us as we dominate this world! We can reign over these kingdoms together, you as their King and by my side.” A woman was leading the revolt. Behind her, we could see your four generals flanking her… 

“Endymion?!” To see your four generals at the forefront… I knew we didn't stand a chance. What kind of dark magic could easily manipulate the hearts and minds of your mighty Heavenly Kings? 

You pushed me behind you, blocking me from their view. Your cape acting as a shield. I was still in a state of bewilderment, I couldn’t move to help you fight them or flee to find the senshi. 

“Never with you, Beryl.” You sneered, causing the woman’s face to scorn in anger. 

“If you won’t join me...” She raged as she commanded your generals to attack with combat formation signals. “...You shall perish with that impudent Moon alien! I will not allow her to have you!” 

Your sword clashed with the men you called brothers. They would not relent no matter how much you tried reasoning with them. It hurt you to battle them this way. You didn’t want to hurt them so you tried using pressure points to knock them out. You did succeed, but it only left that heinous woman to take their place. 

She knew your strength and figured it futile to engage you head on. She also knew your weakness and decided to take that route instead. Materializing behind me, she lunged her sword at me. 

“NO!! SERENITY!!!” It happened so fast, like a blur. You spun me around, placing your back to her. It was your undoing. You would do anything to protect me. Even if it cost you your life. Her sword pierced your heart from the blade protruding into your back. 

“ENDYMION!!!!!!” I screamed as I watched you collapse in front of me. 

The shock of you protecting me and falling, had her stunned and unmoving. In my anguish and heartache at losing you, without hesitation, I picked up your sword and brought it through my chest. The significance of your sword beginning a life with my love and then ending it not going unnoticed by me. Forgive me my weakness, but I couldn’t live a life with you not in it. 

****

**_One step closer_**

****

_Reborn on Earth...as Usagi and Mamoru._  
_The times when I'd meet him by chance on the street, we'd get stubborn and argue._  
_And we never really talked to each other, but actually, I'd be so happy my heart would race._  
_In reality, we met because we were drawn to each other.. right?_

****

When I first met you, I thought you a pretentious jerk! Dressed in a tuxedo in the middle of the afternoon! What was with you?! And calling me, “Ms. Bump Head!” Then, “Miss Bun Head” after I corrected you that the balls on my head were buns, not bumps! To be fair, I did throw my poorly-graded test paper in your face. Good thing you wore sunglasses that day, protecting you some from my unintended assault. 

The second time we encountered each other, I threw another paper at you, unknowingly, of course. This time it was a flyer to a new cram school. The irony of it all! Heh heh… Besides that, you mentioned how you heard my cat Luna talking... The absurdity! Cats can’t talk!! 

Fate would have it that we meet again on the Sendai-zakaue bus. And again, Luna and I carrying on a nonchalant conversation, oblivious to those around us. We were such newbies back then… You caught us talking, again! The subject was quickly changed, but it would seem we both suspected each other’s hidden alternate identities. Luna even commented on how pretty darned sharp you were! 

Our next chance meeting was in as many days. It was at a Masquerade Dance Party. Our reasoning for being there our own, but dually enjoyed by one another, with each other. I transformed myself into a princess, wearing a beautiful dress! A passerby spilled her drink on me, causing me to drop my handkerchief as I rushed to the restroom to clean myself up. 

Afterwards, as I was standing watching everyone else enjoy their time, I found myself all alone and not having any fun. It was then you, or should I say, Tuxedo Mask, asked for the honor of dancing with me! 

“It’s like a dream… At precisely this moment, I was just hoping that I’d meet you again.” 

“The same for me…” 

You had interlocked your fingers with mine, and looped your other arm around my waist. The music played, so our bodies swayed and twirled to the beat. Your embrace was so warm and familiar. When I was with you, it was like my heart became transparent! And energy welled up within me! I wanted to be with you...just like that, forever. 

At the end of the evening, after exerting my energy and thinking tasty juice in martini glasses would help, I became a little sleepy. I couldn’t resist resting my eyes and taking a little nap on the balcony, blanketed by the night’s sky. 

I thought it was a dream...feeling your lips on mine… The feeling. It felt a bit nostalgic. Almost as if I’ve felt it somewhere before. So soft, and warm… I’ve felt it many times before... 

****

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**  
**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**  
**_For a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

****

********_Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Mask._  
_Also, the fact that he knows that I'm Sailor Moon._  
_But it's already too late. Our secrets are now revealed to each other._  
_Is it really so wrong to trust him?_  
_What should I do…?_  
_My heart is racing. I feel… Right now…_  
_That if time stopped at this moment, it would be just fine by me._  
_"Usako..."_  
_"Mamo-chan..."_

****

Energy was being sucked into Tokyo Tower. My head was all fuzzy and my strength was going… I knew this was the work of the enemy and that I had to save everyone, but I, too, was so caught in the enemy’s trap, I felt myself drifting into a dreamless state. 

I awoke to you, Tuxedo Mask. You were holding me and just like before, your embrace was so warm. I felt my strength flowing back. You told me that I had to transform. That I was the only one who could come to the rescue. 

As I stared at you, wearing that trademark white domino mask, I found myself mesmerized by your endless blues. In times past… those eyes, like I could be swallowed up in them. I knew them from somewhere… Those eyes that knew all… The deep color of those eyes… 

I couldn’t focus on that though, so I transformed into Sailor Moon before your eyes. You already knew my identity, which was another mystery in and of itself. Just who in the world were you? 

This time the enemy had me doubting myself. Fallen civilians littered the streets all over town. Could I even help them at this point? My senshi weren’t with me, Luna wasn’t there… I just felt useless. It was your presence that snapped me out of it. With your added strength, the Moon stick came into being for me to use, giving me more confidence to defeat that threat and save all those people. 

Too much power was used and I ended up passing out, falling into your arms again. You carried me back to your place, causing your pocket watch to fall in my lap. Ahh… I felt so relaxed. Your warm hands bringing back my energy. I knew those hands from a long, long time ago… 

In a strange room, I awoke. When I lifted the sheet covering me, I found your pocket watch that showed the phases of the moon. It was broken. 

I remembered the events leading up to that point. Transforming in front of you. I knew you weren’t the enemy. You were always rescuing me. It was like you knew everything about me. I wanted to know why. Why did you always rescue me? Who were you? 

A door opened slowly and behind it, I found you, Mamoru Chiba. 

You explained to me that I passed out and that absolutely nothing could wake me. As you were speaking to me, I noticed your slightly low voice, that tuxedo, that tie… Just beyond you, I saw where your cape and mask were resting on the sofa. I stood from the bed and made my way to the couch to pick up the mask. I slowly brought it to your eyes… 

Why didn’t I notice it before? The color of those eyes, like I could be swallowed in… Tuxedo Mask! Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Mask! 

I learned why you were Tuxedo Mask… why you were looking for the “Legendary Silver Crystal.” It was the only clue to your past memories, before you awoke after losing your parents in that terrible car crash on your sixth birthday. Such a tragedy that had me upset and crying for your loss. 

You then asked me why I was after the “Legendary Silver Crystal.” I explained that I didn’t really know… that Luna told me to find it and protect it. Speaking of Luna… I knew she would be worried about me. I needed to leave, even though I wasn’t sure I really wanted to. 

Standing in front of you, I was unsure what to say and do. I just found out you, the pretentious jerk who makes fun of me, and my handsome protector who helps me and gives me strength… are one and the same. 

“Luna is waiting… I have to… go home…” I turned to leave, but you stopped me with one word. 

“Usako…” 

My heart become erratic. The affectionate nickname you gave me made me feel loved and more special than words could describe. 

I turned back to look at you and you were holding my school bag. 

“Your bag… Usako…” 

How silly of me to forget… You’re nickname for me had me wanting to give you one of your own. Since you’re “Mamoru,” I could call you “Mamo-chan.” 

****

**_Time stands still_**  
**_Beauty in all she is_**

****

********_Tuxedo Mask’s broken pocket watch is starting to run backwards._  
_Time is going faster and farther backwards…_  
_It’s calling up the past… Calling back my memories and carving them into me…_  
_Sad memories keep flowing in..._

****

During a fight with a brainwashed Kunzite of this time period, I couldn’t hold on after receiving a power blast from him. I fell straight down from high above. Luckily it was you, my savior, who caught me as I plummeted to the Earth below. As happy as I was to see you and for you to save me, again, I knew it was too dangerous for you and I asked you to run far away from the battle. Before leaving, I couldn’t resist parting from you with a kiss. 

When I returned to the battle with Kunzite, I saw he sucked up all the energy that the senshi threw at him. He was about to blast us all with his built-up energy. I couldn’t allow him to hurt them, so I encased the senshi in a protective bubble. Meanwhile, Kunzite sent the blast barreling at me. You saw what he was doing and wanted to protect me. Your body shielded me from his blast. 

The dream you’ve had for as long as you can remember, came to the forefront. Of a woman calling out to you. It made you think of me, seeing me huddled over you, trying to make sure you were okay. My saddened face full of tears reminded you of a previous time when you saw someone - me - the same exact way. It triggered a memory of long ago. Back then, she had yelled, “Endymion!” 

‘Endymion. That’s my name. I remember. I was born into the here and now as Mamoru Chiba so I could meet you…’ you were thinking as you looked at me. 

“Serenity…” you called me before passing out. 

I was afraid I lost you again. My suffering and grief must have summoned the “Legendary Silver Crystal” from my tears of heartache. My tiara cracked and then burst, being replaced with a crescent Moon symbol - the symbol of the Royal Heirs of the Moon Kingdom. 

I remembered you, Endymion, my beloved. 

My memories were coming back to me one by one. 

I remembered how we first met… how we fell in love… and how it all ended tragically. 

“Endymion! Talk to me! Open your eyes, please!” I begged you in your unconscious state. 

We were reborn, and I finally saw you again, but is this to be our fate? Endymion! 

“Tuxedo Mask!!” 

I hadn’t been able to tell you anything about myself! About how I love you! About how you’re my one and only love! 

I thought about the time we promised to exchange the items we carry of each other’s... 

In the park, I see you sitting on the bench, reading a book. Before I can say anything, you greeted me. 

“It seems that even when I don’t feel I have the right to talk to you, it’s still my destiny to meet up with you, Usako.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” I thought too, how we always run into each other. 

Our destiny to meet… 

I pulled out your watch. "Umm, this watch… it's yours, isn't it? I've been meaning to return it to you." 

"No, you keep it. There's something that I really should have given back to you... that I still have too.” The handkerchief that I dropped during the ball a while back. It reminded you of the kiss you gave me that night. ‘I never seem to find the chance to give it back.’ You thought forlornly. 

"Next time. We'll make a trade. For sure.” 

“Okay! For sure, right?” I responded happily. A good reason for me to see you again... 

That was the last time I saw you, Mamo-chan. 

****

**_I will be brave_**  
**_I will not let anything take away_**  
**_What's standing in front of me_**

****

********_...Endymion!_  
_I love you!_  
_You are my first love. And the only love for me is you!_  
_Even if we were reborn, I know that I would meet you again!_  
_I know that again, we would fall in love!_  
_We shall transcend time, and be reborn._  
_And the two of us, this time for sure, will be happy…_  
_...Endymion..._

****

My Prince, you became a puppet of Queen Beryl with the use of the Dark Kingdom’s power. When I defeated her, you were still under the Dark power’s influence. I had no choice… I used the sacred sword of legends, the Holy Blade to strike you. The confusion in my heart was destroying me. 

“Is this my fate? Even reborn, must this be our destiny?” 

I kissed you goodbye before I repeated what happened on the Moon… the sword striking me, too. 

Through some miracle, the “Legendary Silver Crystal” returned to its complete form - previously half of it went into you and the other half with me. The Crystal formed around our collapsed bodies, growing bigger and bigger. Queen Metalia sucked it up, taking it into herself, causing her to grow huge. 

Inside of Queen Metalia, I came to. I first saw the brightness from the “Legendary Silver Crystal.” Then I saw you, my Endymion. How was I still alive and you weren’t? I wondered where the wound in my chest from the sword’s thrust was. Instead of a hole, I found your broken pocket watch in its place, crumbling to dust. You protected me again… 

The “Legendary Silver Crystal” began to open, blooming into what resembled a Lotus Flower. With the full power of the Crystal, I somehow managed to transport us out of Queen Metalia’s body. 

Holding your hand, I started to notice it getting warmer! You opened your eyes! You were still alive with me! But something was off… your eyes were a solid, dull color… and you couldn’t see me or anything! 

The battle with Queen Metalia was difficult. I found myself doubting my ability again. My senshi were not by my side to fight with me. I just didn’t feel I had enough power to defeat her. 

Despite your blindness, you knew of my despair. You could feel my pain, almost as if you could hold it in your hand. 

The stones buried in your chest, began to crumble apart. Upon touching them, your Four Kings of Heaven appeared. Kunzite revealed how to destroy Queen Metalia once and for all. The black portion on her forehead was where her heart laid. 

They then wished us happiness and peace. You found out it was them, their stones, that stopped the sword from piercing you. Your forever protectors. 

Like before, your words of encouragement and your power channeled into me, made me braver and stronger. With it, I was able to release the great power of the Moon! The white light, the true light of the Moon, the same light as the “Legendary Silver Crystal” shone bright as it slammed into Queen Metalia’s forehead, rendering her into nothingness. 

The power used drained me, shattering my transformation broach. Even without your vision, you still found me. I laid lifeless, cold to your touch, Mamo-chan. But, just like in my favorite fairy tales, True Love’s Kiss brought your eyesight back and revived me. 

"Endymion?" My hands were holding your face, trying to make sure what I was seeing was real. 

"Serenity!!" You did the same, cupping my face in your hands. 

"Endymion!" I cried, so happy to finally have you and hold you. 

"Finally, we meet again!" You embraced me, snuggling your head into the crook of my neck. 

"We were born to be together!" 

"I'll never let you get away from me again." You squeezed me tighter to you. 

Realization set in. Not only were we our past selves, reincarnated, but we were also our present selves - Mamoru and Usagi. 

“Mamo-chan!” I was finally able to call you that. 

“Usako!” 

I was elated to have you again, all forms of you. “Thank goodness!” 

“Usako, I’ve always wanted to hold you like this.” 

I pulled my head away from you so I could look into those fathomless blues of yours through my teary ones. “Mamo-chan, I love you!” 

****

**_Every breath_**  
**_Every hour has come to this_**

****

********_When you are lost or uncertain, I‘ll be there to support you._  
_My life exists just to give you strength, Usako!_  
_Mamo-chan, It’s only with you here that I can become who I am._  
_And become one with you!_

****

I saw you sitting on the bench under the clock tower at our park. It’s where we said we would exchange the items we have of each other’s. You were reading a book, as you usually do, with your reading glasses poised on the bridge of your nose. It’s a look that made you look incredibly smart and simply irresistible. 

I approached you from behind and placed a kiss to your temple. You made a comment about how I was late and how it probably had to do with me getting detention. I had assured you it wasn’t because of that. 

“Look! Your broken watch, Mamo-chan! I’ve had it fully restored!” I removed your watch from my pocket to show you and brought it to your ear so you can hear it ticking. “See? It works and everything!” 

The act of me fixing your watch made you smile. You pulled me in for a meaningful and thankful kiss. 

****

**_One step closer_**

****

_You know, it’s like...I was watching a long, long dream. Like one of those dreams where you’re on a rollercoaster._  
_It wasn’t a dream. It was a story of our future... that will come before you know it._

****

During the kiss we shared at the park, before we could have pulled apart, a cat-like ball fell out of the sky, hit your head before bouncing off and landing on the ground. Immediately following the ball, a pink-haired child fell on me, pushed me out of the way and took over my place in kissing you! Regardless of the physical pain I endured, I saw the child clinging to you, MY Mamo-chan! The little brat then claimed she had MY name and MY hairstyle! Then she had the audacity to pull a gun on me and demand MY “Legendary Silver Crystal!” 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t until much later and several more battles later, that we found out who she really was and her purpose for being with us. What a shock that was too! A pleasant one, however! We had to venture to the future to find out. 

“Welcome to Crystal Tokyo of the thirtieth century. And to our home, Crystal Palace.” 

A man dressed similar to Tuxedo Mask, but in the color of a sunset, lavender, had greeted us when we arrived. 

Chibi-Usa, as we called the pink-haired girl, had run into his arms calling him “Papa!” She passed right through him, however, because his figure was only ghost-like. His actual body in a coma of sorts. 

“I am King Endymion. I am ‘you’ of the future, Tuxedo Mask.” 

What a revelation that was to hear! He then asked Chiba-Usa, or Small Lady as he had addressed her, to give her proper greetings. 

With a curtsey, she introduced herself properly. 

“My name is Usagi Small Lady Serenity. The daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I am the heir and Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

It was then the King revealed a complete surprise. 

“This child is the daughter of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Your daughter.” 

“And Neo-Queen Serenity is a future version of you, Sailor Moon.” 

****

We knew what our future looked like, right? A happy one. And most importantly, you would always be by my side! 

****

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**  
**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**  
**_For a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

****

_That moment you took the Prince’s hand and exhibited the radiance of this planet’s future King and Queen… the power of that planetary light, overflowing with life force, traveled through space-time and spread across the galaxy! It was a never-before-seen powerful, white-hot message from the Solar System._

****

The curtain of night was upon us and the twinkle of starlights shone down. In a much needed reprieve, we found ourselves enjoying the last night we would share together for a while. 

The fiery and passionate kiss you gave me, held promises of my deepest desires in my wildest dreams. 

When we pulled apart, I noticed it again. 

“Oh! Another shooting star!” It was as if a meteor shower had continued from the night before... 

“Did you make a wish?” You asked me with that dashing smile of yours. 

‘I wish that Mamo-chan would stay by my side, forever.’ 

The next day, you were flying off to America to study abroad at Harvard University. You were going to be gone for a year or more… It was a dream come true for you… I should have been happier for you… 

“Usa, I’ll write and I’ll call too.” You wrapped your arms around me. “So, you write me lots of letters too, okay?” 

With tears in my eyes and a frown I couldn’t really stop from forming, I promised the same. “I will. I’ll call you, too.” I was unable to let you go. “So come back once in a while?” 

“I promise to return.” You gave me one last squeeze before letting me go. “I’ve got to go.” 

I nodded mutely. 

Pulling out a small square, velvet box with a bow and ribbon tied around it, you presented it to me to take. 

“Usako… for you. Open it.” 

I opened it to find the most precious ring imaginable. It was a heart-shaped, natural pink diamond surrounded by five various-sized natural pearls ***** along the top and bottom of the heart. A silver band encased the gems in an intricate design. 

“Mamo-chan…! Is this…?!” An engagement ring… from Mamo-chan?! 

“Oh, wow…!” More tears sprung to my eyes, but this time, a smile graced my features. “Thank you, Mamo-chan! May I put it on?” 

You were happy to finally see my lips curl up. Without a word, you removed the ring from its protective case and slipped it on the ring finger of my left hand. 

“I love you.” You professed as you engulfed me in the warmth of your arms before kissing me senseless. 

Still keeping me close, you parted your lips from mine only to declare, “When I return, let’s get married, Usako.” 

“I love you so very much, Mamo-chan…” 

****

**_And all along I believed I would find you_**  
**_Time has brought your heart to me_**

****

_Share the same mission…. The same powers… and the same heart and soul._  
_My dream is to keep protecting this planet, so that everyone can live happily._  
_My dream is to keep protecting this planet together with you._

****

The cathedral arches shown as a backdrop in the scene of our first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba. 

I wore a solid white, off-the-shoulder dress with white rose trimmed puffed sleeves and with white rose trim along the neckline of the bodice. Strings of pearls lined my neck and held a pendant that rested in the middle of my chest. A silk-tulle cathedral veil flared past the length of my train. The sheer material was attached by a comb that was hidden under a white rose headpiece, nestled behind my tiara. 

You, my love, were donned in a silk black tuxedo with sophisticated embroidery of green leaves all along the lapels, trim, and cuffs of your tailcoat. Your ensemble included your regalia and insignias, including your iconic necklet. 

A bright light suddenly appeared in my chest and my smile broadened. “Oh!” 

You looked at me curiously. “What is it?” 

“I just sensed it right now.” Our hands still joined with our fingers interlaced. “The premonition of a heavenly body being born inside of me. That very shortly, our daughter, a new Sailor Guardian, will be born.” 

I released you and held my bouquet of white roses with both hands. 

“Mamo-chan, do you think we’ll be able to keep protecting this planet, together, until the day we’ve finished fulfilling our duties?” 

You smiled at me. “Of course we will.” 

I smiled back as I turned to you. “And live on together, for a long, long time?” 

Nodding, you assured me, “I promise.” You reached to cup my face. “That we’ll be together forever.” 

“And I’ll promise too.” I reached out to pull you in for a tender, yet heartfelt kiss. “To keep protecting you, forever.” 

I left your side to rush out of the church where everyone was waiting for us. All of our senshi friends were wearing white bridesmaids gowns, holding bouquets of flowers in their corresponding colors. 

“And I promise to keep protecting our precious companions as well.” 

I joined them and turned around to call for you. “Mamo-chan!” I outstretched my hand to you. 

Your hand reached for mine as you thought, ‘Even if one day, we all have faded away, and new Sailor Guardians… new heavenly bodies are born… Sailor Moon, you likely will be forever immortal. For you are the most beautiful, shining heavenly body of all time. ’ 

****

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

****

********_We would like to continue living together as we are, for as long as we can._  
_We want to keep making our future together, as we have already._  
_No matter how difficult it is, we want to keep living these lives, these fates!_

****

The construction of Crystal Tokyo began a few years after our wedding day. The Crystal Palace was formed by the “Legendary Silver Crystal.” Just shy of my 22nd birthday, we ascended the throne, causing me to gain my full power, halting any aging, and ceasing my ability to transform into a Sailor Guardian, but allowing all citizens to obtain a thousand year lifespan. 

"Mamo-chan, I have a coronation present for you." 

"Do you now?" Your smirk made me think you had no idea what I truly had for you, but were thinking of something entirely different… 

“Now, don’t tell the girls just yet, but...” I watched your face. Your eyebrow lifted just a fraction. “I found out a way to bring back your Four Kings of Heaven! ****** ” 

Your face dropped at that. I knew you were thrilled, but the surprise hit you hard. 

Shortly after our coronation, I gave birth to our Crown Princess. 

******* “Now, let us invite everyone and put on a grand celebration!” 

The whole kingdom was invited to celebrate our daughter’s birth! What a joyous day it was! I held her close to me, bundled in a long and soft pink blanket. You stood behind me, your hands placed on both of my shoulders. The biggest smiles adorned our faces. We were delighted as we introduced our precious Princess to the world. 

“Small Lady, my darling daughter, I am truly overjoyed that you have been born…” I couldn’t help but snuggle her and rub my nose softly on her chubby cheeks. You looked down at us with such adoration and devotion. 

“Congratulations, your majesty!” 

“King, Queen! She is absolutely adorable!” 

“Our Small Lady’s Sailor Quartet!” I announced happily. 

“Queen, long have we yearned for the arrival of this day!” Sailor Ceres proclaimed with glee. 

Sailor Pallas bowed, “We swear on our lives to protect her!” 

“She, the precious little lady who shall one day be Queen!” announced Sailor Juno. 

“I’m sure she will grow and catch up to you in no time.” You conveyed as you watched their delighted interaction with our princess. 

“What fun!” They exchanged glances between one another. 

“I wonder what sort of princess she’ll be?” Sailor Vesta pondered with wonder. 

“A toast to the King and Queen!” 

“A toast to the Princess!” 

“A toast!” 

****

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

****

You awake before me and watch me with loving eyes. You press your lips to mine softly, stirring me from my slumber. 

“Morning, Seren.” 

“Morning, Endy!” I say with a smile as I bring you back down for another kiss, albeit a lot more urgent than yours. 

“I feel like I was replaying a really, really long dream.” I blissfully confess. 

“What kind of dream?” You inquire with a smile, resting your head on your hand as your elbow nestles into the soft down of your pillow. 

“A dream that tells the story of how star-crossed lovers overcome their trials and tribulations to finally have their happily ever after. Just how the Prince always vowed to his Princess.” 

Your grin growing euphoric. 

“A dream…” My smile widens as I think about how I want to reveal my secret. “Like a fairy tale… one we should tell our daughters… ******** ” 

“Small Lady is practically a teenager in-” You sit up, confusion crossing your features. “...Did you just say ‘daughters,’ as in plural form?” Your bewilderment has me laughing, causing you to frown more. 

“Serenity, what are you talking about?” You demand now. 

“My King, you will soon be the proud father of two daughters!” I let that settle in before I move or say anything else. 

“...How? ...Is that possible?” 

“Well, darling, you know ‘how’…” I say as I sit up with you and move closer to you. “As for the possibility...well, I know I am pregnant! I can feel her growing inside of me. Just like I could with Small Lady...” 

“Oh, Seren…” I fall back into the bed as you topple over me. “Do you know how happy you make me?” 

“I do, because you make me happiest just being here with me.” I pull you down for a kiss. “It’s all I’ve ever really wanted…” 

“And all I ever really wanted was...just to be at your side like this forever and ever.” 

****

******The End** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> This songfic was longer than I anticipated! Originally I had an entirely different direction for this, but I ultimately decided to stick to Mrs. Takeuchi's version. I rushed it to make the deadline of Usagi and Chibi-Usa’s birthdays, so please don’t mind any errors - canon, grammar, timeline, or any others! 
> 
> *I chose pearls for the ring instead of colorless diamonds due to the fact the pearls are Usagi’s birthstone and she wears a lot of pearls in her ensembles. Whether Mrs. Takeuchi meant this or not, I am unsure. 
> 
> **I have always wanted the Shitennō to be reborn and alive with all, falling in love with the inner senshi!! 
> 
> ***I chose to use Princess Serenity’s celebration of birth to depict what may have happened at Chibi-Usa’s birth celebration to continue the story! 
> 
> ****I love the idea Mrs. Takeuchi had in Parallel Sailor Moon with having Kousagi!


End file.
